Kyo and Yuki's Budding 5 Second Romance!
by SarinaTsukiyomi
Summary: This is a short comedy skit about some of the characters from Fruits basket! I made this up from a idea i had off the top of my head! Please REVIEW and READ!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone this is a short comedy with some of the characters from Fruits Basket! Hope you enjoy.

*Kyo comes down stairs and sees Yuki in his favorite seat* Hey rat! You're in my seat!

Yuki: I don't see your name on it

Kyo: That's because your ass erased it!

Yuki: Now why would it do that?

Kyo: Because you're an ass

*Shigure comes downstairs*

Shigure: Now now you two stop with your couples spat and make up.

Kyo: Like hell id couple with that girly faced rat!

Shigure: Sounds like the opposite to me ^_^

Yuki: Kyo.. Just tell him about us

*Kyo walks over to yuki and holds him his face inches from yuki's*

*Shigures face drops*

Kyo: Yuki.. ive always wanted to be yours..

Yuki: Kyo! Hes taking pictures!

*Shigure had taken out his camera and took several pictures of them*

Shigure: Young love! I should show this to akito!

Kyo: Don't you dare! Or I'll kill you, you damn dog!

*Shigure deleted the pictures all but one*

Shigure: ok ok I deleted them! By the way we are having some guests over later.

Yuki: Why?

Shigure: Because I said so

*Shigure laughs evilly*

Kyo: you better not be up to anything shigure!

Shigure: Oh im not.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

*Later that day*

Shigure: High school girls, high school girls, more for me, high school girls!

Kyo: Will you shut it you old pervert!

Shigure: Kyo would you mind making the food for my party?

Kyo: Yes I mind! Do it yourself

Shigure: But kyo you know I cant cook and Tohru is gone for the week and if we let yuki cook we will have to eat his burnt dishes once again.

Kyo: Ugh! Fine! Im cooking whatever I want

Shigure: Okay :D

*Yuki comes in with groceries right on cue*

Kyo: You planned this you damn dog!

Shigure: I have no idea what you are talking about ^_^

*Kyo takes the groceries from yuki as they stare into each others eyes for a few seconds*

Shigure: The love birds are at it again

Kyo & Yuki: Shut up!

*Kyo takes the groceries into the kitchen and begins to cook*

Shigure: Ive called everyone over already ^_^ so go get ready I have a surprise for everyone!

Yuki: For some reason im not surprised nor am I curious about this surprise.

Shigure: Don't worry you'll love it!

*Yuki heads on upstairs to get washed up as the doorbell rings*

Shigure: Ah my package is here !

*shigure takes it and goes into his room with it*


	3. Chapter 3

~Later on at the beginning of the party Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kagura, and Hatori were there~

Kagura: Where is my love?

Shigure: Hes in the kitchen cooking

*she runs into the kitchen causing kyo to yell and scream for help*

Momiji: Wheres tohru D:?

Shigure: She went somewhere with her friends for the week

Hatori: Why did you bring us here?

Shigure: Oh just to see everyone again ^_^

*kyo comes out with the trays of food and sets them onto the table with kagura clinging to him*

*Yuki comes downstairs*

Hatsuharu: I missed you yuki

Yuki: ;_ I missed you too hatsu

*hatsu sits next to yuki*

Hatsu: What have you been up to my love?

Yuki: I told you to stop calling me that

Hatsu: but you know you like it ;o

Yuki: ;_ maybe..

*Kyo stares at the two of them*

Kyo: Hey!-

*kagura grabs kyo and puts him in a headlock*

Kagura: MY LOVE WHY ARE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!

Kyo: x_x k-k-kag-ura i-I cant b-breath

Shigure: It sure is lively around here

*shigure sets up what looks to be a portrait covered up onto the wall*

Hatori: What is that?

Shigure: Its my surprise

Hatori: Hm.. your going to cause trouble again aren't you

Shigure: ^_^ No..

*shigure unravels the portrait*

*Kagura,Hatsu,Kyo, and Yukis jaws dropped*

Kagura: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS KYO!?

Hatsu: Yuki how could you.. and I thought you loved me

*the portrait was of kyo holding yuki in a romantic way*

*Kagura's and haru's bangs cover their eyes *


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: _; Uh hatsu it's not what you think

Hatsu: Then what the hell is that?! Ive had enough of this damn cat. You have the nerve to steal my yuki away from me! Its on!

Kyo: Now wait just a-

*Kagure throws kyo into the wall her eyes sparking with fire*

Kagura: KYO HOW COULD YOU… kyo my love!

*kagura charges at kyo and swings him in the air making him crash into everything*

Kyo: K-kagura! Stop!

*Shigure sits there watching with a cheery expression*

Hatori: You know when this is all over they will come for you right?

Shigure: No-

*shigure is grabbed by the collar by black haru*

Shigure: Oh hey ^_^;;; haru what do I owe the pleasure of being grabbed?

Haru: You know damn well what you have caused!

*haru throws shigure into the ceiling like a toy he doesn't want to play with. Shigure hits the ceiling with a boom and hits the floor with a big lump on his head and bruises all over*

Shigure: T_T you didn't have to be so rough..

Haru: Your lucky I went easy on you

*kyo finally sneaks away from kagura, then haru grabs him by the collar and punches him in the face*

Kyo: You damn cow!

*kyo gets out of his grip and throws a punch at haru. Mean while they are fighting kagura punches shigure in the arm*

Shigure: AHHH my arm! Hatori I think its broken! Dx oh the pain the pain!

Hatori: And what do you want me to do about it?

Shigure: You're a doctor aren't you!?

Hatori: I am? When was this?

Shigure: Hatori nows not the time to play stupid

Hatori: I have no idea what you're talking about

*Haru dodges kyo's punch and knees him in the stomach. Kyo leans forward in pain as he uses his head to hit haru's head causing haru to hold his head in pain. Mean while kagura walks over to yuki she rolls up her sleeves*

Kagura: How could you steal my kyo-kyo!?

Yuki: Now kagura just hold on a –

Kagura: Hes mine all mine!

*Yuki knew there was no talking to her and yuki would not hit a girl so he let kagura beat him up. Yuki flew up into the air like a popped balloon and landed on the floor with cuts and bruises*

*Kyo throws a punch at haru making him fall back onto the floor. Everyone was fighting meanwhile hatori and momiji watched*

Momiji: You guys stop fighting! Your scaring me Dx

*Everyone looks at momiji and decided to stop fighting but before they did that haru kagura yuki and kyo ran over to shigure and they all took a punch at him. They all sat back down.

Momiji: Everyone don't be upset how about we play a game to ease the tension.

Shigure: Oh I love games!

Everyone: Shut up shigure!

Shigure: V_V;

Haru: What game do you want to play?

Momiji: The kids in my class were playing spin the bottle :D let's play that

Hatori: Momiji its pass your bed time.

Momiji: Awww but

Hatori: No butts lets go

*hatori took Momiji home*

Haru: It looks like ill be spending the night here I call yuki's room! *Haru smirks at yuki*

Kagura: I call Kyo's room!

Kyo: Sleep in the guest room!

Kagura: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Kyo: I said ill be sleeping in yuki's room so you can sleep in my room if you want

*haru yuki and kagura's head turned towards kyo with a snap*


End file.
